Paul's Heartbreak
by VolknersGirl
Summary: Paul cries dedicated to...you know who u are! I hope you like it! Oh and Paul is NOT ooc! ehehe! U wonder if it's true! Well it's as in character as Paul can be when he cries. Language warning!


Me: Paul

**Me: Paul? Crying? What is this, a dream or nightmare?! **

**Dawn: . . .**

**Paul: I didn't cry I was just pissed!**

**Me: no need to snap, Dawn won't think less of you at all right?**

**Dawn: nope! It's ok to cry! **

**Paul: I DIDN'T CRY!**

**Me: ok, whatever you say… story dedicated to ****blackdragonofdoom.**** Hehe! This one he will cry in character.**

**Dawn: disclaimer! VolknersGirl doesn't own any pokemon or else-**

**Me: no need to say what I've teased you about! (Covers Dawn's mouth) Now…on with the story. **

"Reiji-san?" Dawn asked the purple haired breeder.

"Hikari-chan! Good morning!" he greeted. Just then Paul came out.

"Why do you insist upon calling her –chan?" he grumbled.

"Shinji-san! Good morning!" Dawn bounced excitedly. She was at the Shinji's front gate that morning on her way to school.

"Hmph…" was his only reply.

"Hikari-chan, was there a question you need to ask me?" Reiji asked politely. Dawn blushed.

"N-no! I just wanted to stop by and say good morning!" she stuttered.

"Well you've said it so you can leave." Paul snapped. Dawn growled.

"Why do I even bother calling you Shinji-san! You are just an idiot jerk! I came by to greet _Reiji-san_ this morning!" she huffed. "Well Reiji-san it was nice seeing you, I'll stop by again later after school because I need to drop something off." She smiled at the older breeder and glared at Paul. "Good Bye!" she stormed off.

"Why do you put up with her?" Paul asked his brother grouchily.

"I don't see why you don't like her. She is a pleasant girl. I also think she has taken a fancy to you as well. Is it possible you like her back? Is that why it bothers you when I call her Hikari-chan?" Reiji said.

"Do you hear yourself talk?! I don't like her! Call her –chan for all I care!" Paul sweat dropped.

"Hm?"

"Never mind! I'm going to school!" And that was that.

After school ended that day Dawn was on her way to the Shinji's house. _I shouldn't have said I had something to give them because I don't! If HE finds out then he'll know it was a bluff. I can't stand him! That jerk1 I don't know why I even bother going over to his house! Oh, wait it's because of Reiji-san. How can two brothers be so different?! If Shinji-san had Reiji-san's personality then…Ah! I can't be thinking these things! Well anyways I had better make up a good excuse… _She thought miserably. Just then she spotted a flower stand. _That's it! I'll buy Reiji-san some flowers for the garden! _Dawn purchased a few Colbur berry flowers and a packet of Tomato berry seeds. When she arrived Reiji-san was working in the garden.

"Reiji-san!" Dawn called cheerfully.

"Ah, Hikari-chan!" he waved and walked over to the gate. He opened it and let her in.

"I brought the thing I told you I wanted to deliver." She said handing him the berry plant and seeds.

"Ah, thank you. Let's go put them inside." He said. As Dawn entered the familiar house a small shiver went up her spine. She had been in the house many times before with Reiji-san but it still gave her chills to think it was Shinji-san's house. Reiji-san placed the pot on the counter top and sat down across from Dawn.

"So what was it that you needed to ask me this morning Hikari-chan?" he asked.

"Oh…" she blushed "well… I was just wondering if Shinji-san-" she was cut of by the door slamming. Then Paul entered the room and froze.

"What is _she_ doing here?" he asked angrily.

"Were you not listening this morning? Hikari-chan said she had something to deliver and she did." Reiji-san teased his brother.

"Why would I listen to anything that troublesome girl says! I'm going to my room." Paul snapped. Then they heard a door slam. The truth was, Paul couldn't stop thinking about her all day. _She's going to my house, again. To see my idiot brother! _Paul slammed his door and sat on his bed. _Damnit! Why didn't I get here first, and make sure the idiot wasn't home! If…I just want… _

"UGH!" Paul slammed his head into the wall. Then a thought occurred to him. _What if…she likes Reiji-san? And what if he likes her back?! That would explain why he always calls her Hikari-chan. Wait this is stupid! It would mean he was a pedophile?! Gross! He can't be...then again you can't really put anything past Reiji-san. But still… _Paul collapsed onto his bed. Then the sound of Dawn's voice came up the stairs.

"Oh Reiji-san! Why does he hate me so much?" she asked. She sounded near to tears.

"Hikari-chan…listen to me. Shinji-san doesn't hate you, on the contrary. I think he rather likes you. (_Idiot! _Paul thought) He just has a hard time showing his feelings. To anyone! Just try to talk to him." Reiji-san said. Then Paul heard the chair in the kitchen slide. He wondered if she was gone. He crept down the stairs and poked his head into the kitchen. Dawn wasn't gone. She was hugging Reiji tightly instead. Reiji had buried his face in her hair and placed a hand on her back. Paul gasped. At the sound both of them looked up.

"Shinji-san!" Dawn gasped and jumped away from Reiji.

"You _do _like her. I was right." Paul whispered hoarsely. Then he slammed the door to his room and collapsed on the bed. He slammed his head against the wall again. _I knew it. And she likes him back. He…that bastard! He is not my brother. I am nothing like him. Is that why Hikari-chan doesn't like me? So the only reason she comes over here is to see HIM! _A single, tiny tear fell down Paul's cheek. He brushed it away angrily. _It could be worse. _A tiny voice inside his head whispered. _It could be worse; she could like that idiot Satoshi kid. At least this way you have a chance to see her, and possibly steal her away. You don't have to live with this. How do you even know she likes him? Did you hear her telling her friends __**anything**__ yesterday? _

_**Flashback**_

"_Why do you go over to Shinji-san's house everyday?" May asked. _

"_M-me?" Dawn stuttered._

"_Yes, you!" Misty said._

"_You don't like Reiji-san do you?" May asked seriously._

"_Now way! If anything Reiji-san is like an older brother to me!" Dawn said._

"_Oh, so you go and talk to him whenever you have a problem? Or do you like Shinji-san!" May teased._

"_Yes. I mean-no!" Dawn blushed. "I go over when I have a problem…"_

"_Haruka! You made her nervous and blush!" Zoey laughed._

_**End of Flashback**_

Dawn's blushing face stayed imprinted in his mind. _Maybe she doesn't like Reiji-san after all…_but then his thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock. After a pause he heard Dawn say

"See! He doesn't want me here! Let's just leave him alone."

"Oh no you don't! I don't want him getting the wrong idea then eating my head off when you leave!" Reiji-san said. He opened Paul's door and pushed her in. "Good luck Hikari-chan!" he winked then shut the door. Dawn stared angrily at the door then remembered Paul was there. She spun around blushing.

"I'm sorry1 I'll just go..."she backed away and reached for the door. She turned the handle but then Paul's hand rested on hers.

"Before you go answer one question." Paul said softly but firmly.

"Do you like Reiji-san?"

"Huh?!"

"Do you like my idiot brother?!" Paul almost lost his temper.

"Do I…" Dawn gazed at him registering the question. "No-no! Of course not! Like I told Haruka, Nazomi and Kasumi! I only think of Reiji-san as an older brother figure!" she rushed covering her face. Paul gripped tightly to the door handle since she let go.

"Then why do you always come over?" he asked looking at his feet darkly.

"Because I…" Dawn dropped her face and also looked at her feet. Paul looked up when she stopped. "I…" Paul realized what she was trying to say. He moved closer and lifted her chin with his finger. Then he pressed his lips firmly against hers. He kissed her gently and Dawn was too shocked to even move. When he pulled back Dawn was still in her state of shock and gazed at him blankly. When she finally came back to the present, she blushed hard.

"I figured out what you were saying." Paul said roughly.

"Well it's true…I do like you. I've got to go though. Mum's going to worry." Dawn said.

"Come by tomorrow and I'll walk you to school." Paul offered quietly. Dawn smiled.

"Ok, see you tomorrow!" and she bounced happily out of the room.

"Bye Reiji-san!" he heard her call.

"Bye Hikari-chan!" Reiji called back.

_I was wrong. She really did like me…all this time._

_The End! _


End file.
